Yuki's Journal
by demonchild06
Summary: Yuki keeps tabs on someone special as he is healing in the hospital. summary sucks i know. full of angst, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki's Journal**

**Chapter 1**

**April 16**

_Why? Why did you have to go? Why is it that since the accident, you haven't left my mind? I miss you. I miss you so much._

Looking back to all our fights, all our arguments, I came to realize that I never really hated you. I loved you. What got me the most I think was your pride. You had a lot of it, all the Sohmas did, but yours was different. Everything you did, every time you spoke, everything was filled with pride.

I would admire you from afar, afraid that in some way I would damage you if I got too close. I never knew you were hurting until the day you left, leaving only a note behind. I felt guilty, for hurting you the way I did. I couldn't believe no I didn't want to believe that you were gone.

I went looking for you, day and night. I couldn't eat; I couldn't even sleep for memories of you would pop into my mind. For three weeks my body felt empty. It felt as if I wasn't alive. Everyone was worried, even Akito. I had called everyone I could think of, the cops and hospitals, but still noting. I had started to recover a bit when Akito told me. There was a hospital that had admitted a boy a few days earlier. According to the hospital the boy matched your description.

I was shocked. How had you ended up there? You were always so strong. I was so was emotionally destroyed from the past three weeks, that I broke down after hearing the news.

"My Kyo, my kitty, was hurt. You were hurt and it was entirely my fault." I kept repeating over and over.

The next day at school, I went up to the roof. You would always be there, sitting or dozing off. I hadn't brought anything with me, everything was in the classroom. I looked around for something, anything that would help me, and than I found it, a small broken piece of glass.

I didn't feel as the glass penetrated my skin, all I saw was red on the back of my hand. I didn't stop, even when my blood started to drip onto the floor. I was forced to stop when Haru took away the glass. I raised my head to see the worried faces of Tohru and Momiji. I was sent home with Hatori. After bandaging my hand, I was taken to bed.

I couldn't stand not seeing you; I had to go to the hospital. I asked the nurse for your room number. She told me that you were in room 223, ICU, and that I was to be very quiet. I stood at the doorway shocked. You were hooked up to so many machines on both sides of the bed. The left side of your head was shaved; you could see the staples they used to close the wound. You had wounds on both arms, even your legs. You looked so small surrounded by the machines. You would blink your eyes not really seeing me. I was filled with guilt and sadness as I saw you lying there. Stripped of everything, even the one thing you treasured most, your pride.

-Yuki Sohma


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki's Journal**

**Chapter 2**

**April 24**

I stood for a while by your bedside. _Who had done this to you? Who would hurt my kitty? _I was afraid. I felt as if my life had been turned upside down when I first saw you, laying there in the hospital. Hatori came some time around noon. I hadn't left your side for fear that you might leave me. I had to go though; Hatori dragged me out of your room, out of the hospital.

I went to see Akito. I didn't care that I was afraid of him. The fear I had for him paled before the fear I felt of losing you. I asked him, who had done that to you? What really happened? He wouldn't tell me anything at first, and then he did. He told me you had been runned over. You had been runned over by a teacher. I broke down; I cried a lot not caring that I was in front of Akito.

Hatori took me home when I finished crying. Once at Shigure's I was made to drink something that made me sleepy after drinking it. Even in my dreams I could see you. I would see you when we were fighting each other or whenever we helped Tohru. But all my dreams of you ended the same, an image of you lying on the hospital bed.

I would wake up, drenched in cold sweat, and tears streaming down my face. I would try to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Memories of you keep popping into my head. Memories of you eating your meals, doing your training, talking to others, or just sitting there relaxing or resting.

I knew I was hopeless. I had fallen in love with my enemy. I was made to stay at home the next day. Hatori didn't want me to just go to school and do nothing. As I sat on my bed one memory came to me that I had never had before. It was the day we had gone to the hot springs. You were sitting there staring at the sunset. That day I thought, _why did it have to be that way? Why was it that we had to fight each other? _You looked so beautiful, with the sunset settling on your hair, making it look as if it were on fire. Your eyes seemed to come alive with a mischievous light.

Even now that I know what was done to you. I still couldn't believe that you were hurt. I kept denying that you were the one in the hospital. Yet I knew it was true. You were hanging on by a thread. Not knowing whether you were going to live or not. It was frustrating to say the least, seeing you there not able to communicate with anyone, only able to open your eyes, but not really seeing anyone. I wasn't able to go see you for the past few days, but I promise you I will. I just hope that you get better soon.

-Yuki Sohma


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki's Journal**

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't able to see you at all, no matter how hard I tried. I would cry myself to sleep, thinking about whether you would live or not. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and still I wasn't able to see you. I was frustrated. I wanted to see you so bad, to see if you had gotten better.

Today Hatori arrived looking tired. I was the first to greet him and ask him how you were doing. He told me to wait until the others got there. Once we were all settled he told us that Kyo had taken a turn for the worse after I stopped going to see him. But that he was getting better little by little. The doctors from the hospital thought that he might awaken any day and that I was allowed to go visit you.

I was happy. I was finally able to go see my kitty. I smiled as tears fell from my eyes unnoticed by me. I asked Hatori when was the earliest time to go see you and he said that this weekend I could go see you but for only an hour. I was sad that I was only able to see you an hour but I was still happy that you were getting better. That night I slept deeply, without a nightmare to wake me.

The rest of the week I went through my normal routine as if on wings. I was just so happy that the weekend was nearing that I couldn't contain myself. When the final bell rang on Friday I nearly jumped up and down in joy. I arrived at Shigure's before Tohru, since she, Hanajima, and Uo were going to discuss some stuff or other. Hatori is going to come pick me up in a bit so I have to stop writing until I get back. I can't wait to see you, my kitty, my Kyo.

-Yuki Sohma

///---///---///---///---///---///

Arriving at the hospital Yuki and Hatori got passes to go and see Kyo. Yuki stopped at the doorway as he had done before. Kyo looked different his hair was back to its original style, except that it was just a tad bit longer. Yet everything else was the same. He still looked fragile laying there surrounded by everything.

"Will you be okay, Yuki?" asked Hatori, watching as Yuki drank in the sight of Kyo. Yuki didn't say anything just nodded his head. Hatori nodded and walked out of the room to give Yuki some alone time with Kyo.

"Hi, Kyo" whispered Yuki, not sure if Kyo would be able to hear him. Yuki sat down on the chair near Kyo's bed. All of a sudden sobs rang through the room. Yuki sat there tears streaming down his face, and sobs shaking his entire body. _I have to tell him. I have to tell him that I love him before it's too late._ Yuki leaned over so that his mouth was near Kyo's ear.

"I love you, my kitty, Kyo" whispered Yuki. He closed his eyes as tears kept streaming down his face. He didn't notice the hand near his twitch until he felt it. Yuki looked toward the hand that was near his.

"Kyo?" whispered Yuki. Kyo didn't say anything, but the hand twitched again. Yuki laughed softly.

"I love you, Kyo. I love you, so much" whispered Yuki into Kyo's ear again. He gently pressed his lips to Kyo's. Yuki felt Kyo's lips twitch, as if trying to smile. When he looked up he saw that Kyo's eyes were trying to open. Yuki stared at Kyo, wondering if he should call the nurse. He was still wondering this when Kyo's eyes opened completely.

"Kyo?" whispered Yuki gently. This time Kyo did smile.

"I love you too, my damn rat" Kyo whispered so softly that Yuki had to lean in closer. Yuki smiled then laughed. He kissed Kyo again before repeating what he knew Kyo wanted to here.

"I love you, my kitty, Kyo"


	4. Author's Note

I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. This actually happened to me. Though this story ends happy to me this didn't end happy. My uncle ended up dieing. I just wanted everyone to know that no matter what you should always love and cherish your family, even though they do tend to bug you. Again thanks for reading this and reviewed.

-demonchild06-


End file.
